El Diario
by Anne M. Riddle
Summary: No puedes inmiscuirte en el pasado de Tom Riddle, Blaise. Tampoco huir de tu futuro a su lado. Pero cuando el diario te invita, vigila y enloquece, no te queda más opción que abrirlo, contestando tus peores dudas... [SPOILERS] Cap. I


Hola, queridos lectores. Ah… Tanto tiempo sin siquiera reportarme, y tantas disculpas que dar por la falta de atención hacia mis otras historias, pero espero que comprendan que ahora no fue por no inspirarme, fue porque estuve sin computadora durante 6 largos meses, y creo que cuando por fin la tuve en mis manos, no sabía que hacer con ella, no sabía como reanudar mis historias, ni como terminarlas, ni siquiera como empezar unas nuevas. Espero que me disculpen por hacerlos esperar.

Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews (se que fui un poco enfadosa al estarlos pidiendo pero, así somos todos, medio ambiciosos) y a los que se interesaron en leer mis locas historias. También les deseo un feliz año, y espero que me perdonen, porque estoy tratando de recuperarlos mediante esta historia.

Es lo que pasó después de noche de furia, lo adapte hacia los personajes que hoy vemos en las películas de Harry Potter, sólo que están en su séptimo año. Cuidado, hay spoilers.

También, espero que les agrade, porque tardé mucho en escribirla, está pensada desde hace tiempo, pero la inspiración no surgía y estuve acumulando escenas, y quiero que sepan que aquellos que se enamoraron de la pareja de Tom y Lisa, volverán a salir, serán simples recuerdos, pero escenas diferentes a las que vieron en noche de furia.

Eh… también, les recuerdo que seguiré con las otras historias, les daré fin, prometo buenas historias y buenos finales, para esas que ya están escritas. Este 2006 será un buen año, espero, y pues trataré de quitarme ese polvo acumulado durante esos 6 meses.

Y si, claro, espero reviews, puesto que este capítulo lo escribí en momentos donde necesitaba mucho a alguien, lo escribí en momentos de mucha soledad, pasé por momentos no muy gratos estas fechas de navidad y año nuevo, y creo que a veces esos momentos que muchas veces no queremos recordar, nos ayudan a sacar el sentimiento y hacer cosas buenas, y eso hice, no quiero presumir ni nada, pero a mi me gusto mucho este capítulo, como espero que a ustedes les guste.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Quería subirlo después, exactamente el 14 de enero (es que es mi cumpleaños) pero no me pude esperar. Ah! Quiero agradecer a la Carola quien ahora vuelve a criticarme haciéndome no subir cualquier porquería. Ahora si, los dejo.

Disfrútenlo, esto es por ustedes.

El diario

Capítulo I

Tomó aquel diario maltrecho entre sus manos; acariciando la cubierta de piel con las yemas de sus dedos, tocando inconscientemente el agujero en el centro. Aquella marca hecha por el enemigo de los caballeros negros: Harry Potter, el héroe incondicional del mundo de los magos.

No había visto nada que le causara impresión en ese viejo libro, exceptuando que aún vacío y careciente de palabras y pensamientos escritos en tinta, parecía tener vida propia.

Apenas lo abrió, y las páginas amarillentas y viejas se tiñeron de negro, formando una frase en particular. No supo si fue asombro o miedo, o algún sentimiento que no supo describir, lo que se formó en su sentir. Simplemente susurró al compás torturante con el que se escribían las letras, aquel oscuro mensaje escrito en fina caligrafía:

"_Lord Voldemort es mi pasado, presente y futuro."_

Acercó sus dedos, intentando tocar y creer que sólo era objeto de un juego mental, vil y traicionero; pero las letras quedaron plasmadas en la última página de aquel famoso objeto, adoptándola nuevamente como su hogar.

Y justo ahí supo que estaba metido en un serio problema.

29 de Octubre de 1997

- Faltan 17 días-

Sus ojos color zafiro se mostraban inexpresivos, mirando al horizonte, quizá a la nada, quizá buscando algo… Su piel morena contrastaba con el rojizo atardecer.

Se encontraba sentado en la ventana de la habitación, con los pies colgando hacia el precipicio. Pensando, sólo pensando. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro haciéndolo parecer misterioso.

La familia Zabini tenía sus secretos, algunos más oscuros que otros, pero como toda familia, los tenía. Todos ellos estaban muy bien guardados; tanto, que la curiosidad lo torturaba constantemente, más ahora que su abuelo había enloquecido por completo.

¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido en la vida de Blake Zabini para llevarlo a tales extremos? Si tan sólo hubiera podido preguntarle algo antes de morir, tal vez sus dudas se hubieran disipado. Pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no había muerto por causas naturales…

… había sido asesinado.

Pero¿Por quién?

Estaba su padre, algún auror del ministerio, o simplemente, el mismísimo Voldermort.

Si, se sabía de antemano que Blake había sido la mano derecha del Lord por más de dos décadas, incluso que compartían algo más que una relación amo/siervo, y eso otorgaba un honor enorme al ego de la familia.

Además, Voldermort no asesinaba personalmente a personas sin importancia. Vaya privilegios.

No había razón coherente para matar a un viejo decrépito consumido por su propia locura. A menos que supiera demasiado. Si, su abuelo sabía algo que no le convenía a Voldemort que se supiera, quizás algo más que se pudiera agregar a la misteriosa vida del señor oscuro.

Necesitaba saber que era.

Se quedó nuevamente pensativo, admirando el atardecer que caía sobre el castillo. Disfrutó de la calma y privacidad de su habitación hasta que se aburrió.

Y entonces salió de ahí, encontrándose con el bullicio de los estudiantes en fin de semana, ignorando la felicidad de aquellos que no tenían que preocuparse por la vida, caminó entre los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su compañero y mejor amigo: Draco Malfoy.

Sin formalidades abrió la puerta encontrándose al susodicho encima de una mujer, besándola con pasión, paseando sus manos por su cuerpo de forma lasciva. Arqueó su ceja izquierda, negando con la cabeza.

Estos Malfoy. Putos.

¿Haciendo la tarea Malfoy? – Susurró sarcásticamente mientras se adentraba por completo en el cuarto. Tomó asiento mientras el platinado se arreglaba las ropas y el cabello con elegancia.

Pansy, querida. ¿Por qué no terminamos esto en otra ocasión? – Cuestionó a la mujer de negros cabellos que se encontraba abrochándose la blusa, visiblemente molesta por la interrupción. Ella no respondió, simplemente recogió el resto de sus ropas, para después marcharse.

Cuando deseen continuar me llaman, y así hacemos un trío. – Bromeó haciéndole un sensual guiño. La puerta se cerró con rudeza, haciéndolos quedar completamente solos en aquella elegante habitación.

El rubio se estiró felinamente sobre la cama, quedando apoyado en su brazo izquierdo, dispuesto a escuchar a su compañero.

Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haber interrumpido mi actividad sexual del día. Sabes que si no cojo, me pongo de malas. – El sarcasmo en su voz era inconfundible. Blaise sabía de antemano, que las conversaciones entre ellos eran cada vez más serias últimamente.

Necesito averiguar que es lo que Voldemort está ocultando. – Directo al grano, más que de costumbre.

Blaise, una vez que Voldemort se de cuenta de que husmeas en su vida, morir sería lo mejor que te podría pasar. – Lo retó Malfoy. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, mientras pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Suspiró. – Pero, aunque sea muy peligroso para ambos, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. Si mueres, no me quedará nadie a quien molestar. – Sonrió ante su propia muestra de afecto voluntario. El moreno soltó una pequeña risa divertida, a lo que el rubio respondió. – Y no, no soy tan puto. No tengo tan mal gusto.

Me queda bastante claro que no estoy solo, Draco. Lo que no comprendo aún, es cómo demonios el diario parece tener vida después de lo ocurrido. – Con una mano en el mentón observó a su compañero, quien solo se encogió de hombros. – Draco, el diario perdió todo su poder cuando Potter lo agujeró.

Así es, el colmillo del basilisco destruyó una parte importante del alma de Riddle, lo que nos deja a un Voldie con menos sentido de la humanidad que antes. No es como que alguna vez en su vida sintió amor, es más… ¿Leíste "Hogwarts: La Historia"? Ahí dice: "Lord Voldemort nunca ha amado a nadie" – Hizo un ademán, como si escribiera algo en el aire. – A menos que Myrtle La Llorona haya sido algo más que su víctima; entonces tendríamos una verdadera historia de amor fatal felizmente terminado con el basilisco de cupido. – Iba a seguir hablando, cuando la mirada asesina de Blaise lo atravesó de punta a punta. Sonrió cínicamente, para después guardar silencio.

Omitiendo lo anterior, me atrevería a decir que, o tenemos un diario sin alma, o un alma dañada, que quizá sigue ahí en estos momentos. – Murmuró pensativo. Draco asintió, acertando cuidadosamente esa hipótesis.

Draco se levantó de desprovisto y comenzó a caminar lentamente, haciendo eco en cada uno de sus pasos.

Supongamos que tienes razón. Pero¿Por qué demonios te interesa saber sobre la vida personal de Voldemort? No nos concierne, Blaise. No vale la pena terminar nuestras vidas antes de siquiera empezar a ser death eater's.

Hay algo escondido en todo esto, Draco. Algo que tiene que ver con nuestras familias. – Lo miró directamente a los ojos, intentando dar una explicación lógica para convencer al dragón.

Blaise, te ayudaré. – Aseguró con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. – No es que no te crea, confió en ti, pero después de mis fallas el año pasado, no creo que padre pueda perdonarme nuevamente. He recibido castigos y torturas suficientes por parte de Lucius, que temo volver equivocarme. – Murmuró con rencor, mientras sus ojos se hacían cada vez más fríos y distantes. Su mandíbula se tensó con odio.

No vamos a fallar, esta vez no.

Espero que tengas razón, Zabini. Mas vale que así sea. – Murmuró sentándose nuevamente sobre la cama.

Una voz en su cabeza cobró fuerza diciendo: Yo también lo espero, Malfoy. Yo también.

Entonces en su mente se formó una gran interrogante. ¿Cómo era posible que el diario haya mostrado señales de vida al escribirse en sí mismo tan peculiar frase? A caso¿Había una posibilidad de que tuviera razón al decir que el pedazo de alma de Tom Riddle, todavía siguiera inminente dentro de ese pedazo de cuero con papel?

Sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarle coherencia al asunto.

Me voy. – Susurró dirigiéndose a la puerta con ojos desorbitados. El rubio lo miró irse, intrigado. Tal vez estaba alucinando con eso de que tenían un vínculo muy fuerte que unía a sus familias con Voldemort.

No lo sabía, y tal vez no quería saberlo. Sólo necesitaba salvar su honra para seguir perteneciendo a la familia Malfoy. A veces le sorprendía las ventajas que tenía su padre aún en prisión. Todavía era castigado aún en sus fallas más pequeñas, como la escuela.

Tal vez todavía tenía una oportunidad de sacar esa fuerza escondida en su interior, de dejar de ser el niño caprichoso y pedante que siempre había sido.

Su entrecejo se arrugó con rencor. Iba a demostrar que había maldad que luchaba por salir de su interior…

…y que esa maldad no era Malfoy.

Apreciaba a Blaise, pero la realidad era que le importaba un bledo la vida secreta de Voldemort, la vida de su padre y de sus abuelos y de quien fuera. Era su único amigo y sólo por eso, se había ofrecido, pese a las consecuencias que esto le atraería, a apoyarlo en lo que fuese. Sin dejar de lado, que eso también le beneficiaría a él. Y mucho.

Sonrió de lado, dejando que su mente vagase a donde quisiera, que imaginara el futuro.

-

30 de octubre de 1997.

- Faltan 16 días.-

Su mirada azulada se vio marcada por la decepción… y la ira.

Tomó el diario entre sus manos, lo observó como si quisiera que le obedeciera, y al notarlo inerte, lo arrojó a su escritorio. No supo que le causó mas molestia, el ver que no se hacía pedazos o simplemente el que no le respondiera como el día en que lo robó.

Esto es una pendejada. – Susurró sonriendo irónicamente, apretando sus dientes con coraje. Soltó una carcajada, con furia, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no de llanto, sino de ira pura.

Apoyó las manos en la madera firme, observando el objeto de cerca. Intentando buscar una respuesta, intentando contestarse él mismo, el porqué le había causado tanta curiosidad tenerlo entre sus manos.

Quien sabe. Tal vez, no era cosa de todos los días tener el diario de Tom Riddle, el heredero de Slytherin, en tu poder.

Tal vez esperaba más de esta porquería. – Lo tomó nuevamente entre sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente. – Vete al demonio. Si, tu y todos, váyanse al diablo, bola de pendejos. – Intentando contenerse, abrió la ventana, dejando que el viento helado de octubre le golpeara la cara. Que el frío apaciguara ese enojo en su persona.

Lo observó nuevamente, y lo lanzó al bote de basura, haciendo un sonido fuerte. La fuerza que empleó para hacerlo, hizo que coraje bajara de intensidad, pero la decepción quedó ahí. En su cabeza.

Soy un estúpido. – Se dijo, tomándose la frente, resoplando mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

Su padre tenía razón… se le ocurría cada cosa, que dudaba que fuese un Zabini de corazón.

Y tal vez, tenía razón. Tal vez se había equivocado de familia.

Pero, oh desilusión. Las personas no escogían en dónde, cómo y por qué nacer.

Pero si, cómo morir. Pensó mirando hacia ningún punto en concreto.

-

Señor¿Puedo hacerle una pequeña pregunta? – Preguntó el pequeño hombre, hincado ante su señor, con la cabeza baja, temiendo ver a la cara al ser que se encontraba frente a él.

Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, dentro de la capucha que cubría su rostro. Si su mirada asesinara, Peter Petigrew hubiese muerto en ese entonces. Lo atravesó de punta a punta, y el señor resopló molesto.

¿Qué quieres, Colagusano? – Nagini se enroscó en su cuello, siseando suavemente. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su siervo mientras acariciaba a su fiel amiga. – Que no sea otra de tus estupideces, o si no ya sabes como te irá.

Si, señor. – Murmuró tembloroso. – Usted sabe que jamás cuestiono sus acciones mi señor. Usted es sabio y elimina a la basura que se atraviesa en su camino. – Voldemort rodó los ojos.

¿El punto es…? – Cortó tajantemente.

El mago que acaba de asesinar, estaba enfermo y por la manera en que lo mató… quiero decir, usted no acostumbra a matar a mano propia si no es alguien importante… así que… puedo asumir que él era de mucha importancia para usted… – La maldición le rozó la oreja, apenas tocándola, haciéndola sangrar. El siervo le besó los pies, lloriqueando. Él sólo se asqueó.

No, no puedes asumir, Petigrew. Si te hace callar de una buena vez, si, fue mi primer mortífago, y ahora está muerto, porque me traicionó. Y nadie me traiciona y vive para contarlo. Ahora, esfúmate.

Un par de besos rebosantes de baba y lágrima a sus pies, halagos inservibles y más lloriqueos, y se quedó sólo, con su única amiga fiel, en paz.

Tristeza, nunca. Desilusión, tal vez. Asco, quizá.

Ay, Nagini. Tú eres mi más fiel y única amiga¿No es así? – La serpiente se apretó más contra se brazo, afirmando con la cabeza. – Si, claro que lo eres, preciosa. Te conviene serlo.

Suspiró. Si, Tom había sido olvidado en su interior, pero aún le pesaban varias cosas en el alma, fue por ello, que tuvo que ir deshaciéndose de ella poco a poco. Ahora era el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra y eso le llenaba de gozo y orgullo.

Él no cometía errores, eran sus estúpidos vasallos los que lo hacían fallar. El encuentro con los Potter fue un pequeño desliz del cual tardó en recuperarse. Ese estúpido niño todavía tenía muchas que pagar, y él se encargaría de hacérselas pagar todas, y cada una de las veces en que lo hizo ver débil ante su asquerosa presencia.

Tomó un pequeño espejo, dejando ver unos grandes ojos rojos, y un aspecto un poco deplorable. Su mano, compuesta de huesos y poca piel, tocó su rostro.

Ah, el precio del poder.

Sin duda, había pagado precios bastante altos para mantenerse vivo, con poder y sobre todo para mantener esa apariencia que causaba terror y pesadillas entre los magos y muggles.

Hacía una noche que había asesinado al último de los cuatro magos que lo acompañaron hasta la muerte, al último de aquellos jóvenes que le ayudaron a ser lo que era, el último y el único que se atrevió a negarlo.

Si, lo había negado, incluso amenazado. Y sobre todo, lo había traicionado.

Que pena por Zabini, que pena. Puesto que había sido su mejor vasallo. Sin duda alguna, todo se pagaba en esa vida, y si no era de esa manera, él se encargaba de hacer pagar a los traidores.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

FLASH BACK

Las llamas de la chimenea se consumían lentamente, produciendo un color dorado ardiente, con un atardecer.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquila soledad que lo había estado acompañando durante años. La llamada "demencia" le había arrebatado a su familia, al menos eso decían las malas lenguas. Qué importaba ahora.

Mientras él supiera la verdad, nada de lo que se dijera sobre su persona, podría afectarle. Porque él sabía la verdad, y si la gente creía o no en él, no le importaba.

Extrañamente el dolor de perder a su familia, era opacado por aquel dolor y desesperanza que le causó el no haber muerto como sus compañeros. Sabía bien que había perdido a su hijo, desde el momento de su nacimiento, porque ni siquiera lo había procreado con amor, ahora… ¿En verdad podría llamársele padre a aquel que en lugar de comprarle cuentos y libros para colorear a su pequeño, le compraba libros de artes oscuras? No. Él no era un padre, y estaba seguro de que conforme a la manera que él había "criado" (si así podía llamársele) a su hijo, él, había enseñado todas esas cosas retorcidas y abominables a su nieto.

Se levantó de su cómodo sillón, sintiendo el peso de la edad sobre sus hombros y el rechinar de sus huesos al caminar. Se acercó al tocadiscos antiguo que tenía desde que era joven, y colocó un disco en él, haciendo que una bella voz angelical saliera de ese artefacto.

Se sirvió whisky, disfrutando el ardor que provocaba a su garganta, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, donde esperaría pacientemente.

Si, esperar. Era cuestión de minutos o quizá segundos para que Voldemort estuviera en esa habitación con el propósito de sacarle los ojos, cortarle la lengua, o simplemente hacerlo pedazos. Todo esto de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Le trituraría los huesos al punto de hacerlo lloriquear como una marica, porque eso es lo que el Lord quería. Sentirse importante frente a su víctima, hacerse ver mil veces superior a ella, y arrancarle gemidos desconsolados, y súplicas tan sólo por haberle faltado al respeto. Todo mientras su mirada se inflaba de orgullo y soberbia. Y nadie le iba a decir lo contrario, puesto que lo conocía mejor que a su propia mano.

Y vaya que le había faltado al respeto… y vaya con quien le había mandado el recado: Con la nena de Colagusano. Si, la misión del día había llegado en un papel cuidadosamente escrito para él.

_Esta noche, irás a Azkaban a acabar con el rastrero de Malfoy. No me interesa cómo, lo quiero muerto. Sin fallas._

_Voldemort._

Sonrió. La respuesta que le había dado, le recordó sus antiguos días en el colegio, cuando todavía se podía dar el lujo de bromear con su señor.

_Voldie, creo que no digerí muy bien la información de tu nota. Verás, me dio una indigestión, y fui al baño y cagué, y me limpié el culo con tu hoja. ¿Qué cosas de la vida, no?_

_B. Zabini._

Para muchos esos sería ser un slytherin con bastantes agallas, para otros, un viejo demasiado pendejo.

Error número uno: Lo llamó Voldie. Y eso no sólo lo hacía rabiar, sino que ese nombre en particular le volvía a echar el pasado en cara.

¿Pero como? La respuesta era sencilla: Lisa. Ella solía llamarlo de esa manera cuando empezaba con sus aires de grandeza.

Error número dos: el sarcasmo era una de sus cualidades más detestadas por Tom. Un comentario cargado con una buena dosis de sarcasmo significaba un crucio seguro, por lo menos.

Y error número tres: la falta de respeto y de temor hacia el señor oscuro, era más que obvia.

Increíble era, que ese pequeño papel fuera el principio de su perdición. Pero lo era aún más, que el mismo se lo hubiera buscado. ¿Qué ganaba con seguir siendo un perro faldero? Es decir¡Que asco y que humillación ser un lame culos como los demás mortífagos¿A qué le temían¿A la muerte?

¿Por qué temer a la muerte cuando era la única liberación? Si el mundo mágico supiera la verdad, su verdad, morirían antes de unirse a Voldemort.

Si, él también fue un joven ambicioso de poder, que lo dejó y lo perdió todo para conseguirlo. Se perdió del amor, de la amistad, de una familia, por estar al lado de una persona que amaba como hermano, con una persona que no compartió esos sentimientos con él puesto que nunca los tuvo. Y si los tuvo, los perdió.

Porque con Tom o Voldemort o quien quiera que fuese ese ser maligno, sólo obtendrían eso y nada más.

Su vida había sido mal vivida, pero al fin y al cabo, vivida. Por eso ya no tenía caso seguir viviendo en esa farsa, bajo ese dominio. Si, la muerte era lo mejor para todos aquellos que estuvieran al lado del que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Tomó otro trago de su bebida, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño. Alcanzó a ver su reflejo en el pequeño vaso de cristal, y vio su rostro, rejuvenecido. Vivo, y radiante. Sin arrugas ni cicatrices. El viejo Blake.

Confuso se miró las manos, y el vaso cayó al suelo, provocando un sonido sordo contra él haciéndose añicos, salpicando el costoso sofá italiano.

Sus oídos se agudizaron para escuchar una risa burlesca, seguida de imponentes pasos que se acercaban hacia él. Se puso de pie, tan sólo para ver a Tom, no a Voldemort, caminado con una sonrisa triunfante hacia él, con la capucha descaradamente abajo, y eso sí, con esos llameantes ojos de sangre apuntando como agujas hacia los suyos.

Tom negó con la cabeza, burlándose.

Con que… te limpiaste el culo con mi nota. ¿Eh, Zabini? – Se quitó los guantes de cuero negro, dejando ver unas pálidas y delgadas manos, donde el anillo de Salazar Slytherin reposaba.

Vaya, recibiste mi mensaje. – Fingió estar asombrado. – Que bueno que sigues consiguiéndote sirvientes como Petigrew, es deprimente. Lástima que hayas perdido tu buen gusto, TOM.

Lo perdió de vista, simplemente así. Intento voltear y buscarlo, pero el frío y siseante aliento contra su nuca, lo hizo respirar profundamente.

En todos sus años como mortífago, no había podido descifrar como demonios hacía eso.

Me gusta tu actitud, Blake. Es muy sly¿No te lo han dicho? – Caminó alrededor de su víctima. – Lo que me parece una verdadera lástima es haberte perdido. ¿Sabes? De los cuatro pendejos que desperdiciaron su vida para ayudarme, tú eras mi favorito. El gran Blake y su corazón de oro, su conciencia siempre visible y sus sabios consejos. – Suspiró fingidamente. – Insisto, eras el pendejo favorito de Voldemort, no todos pueden llegar a serlo. Y ahora lo arruinas, y eso está muy mal.

Si me vas a matar, a torturar o cualquier cosa que esté pasando por tu retorcida mente, empieza. No tengo tu tiempo. – Susurró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, retándolo.

Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Zabini. – Murmuró con voz dura. – Ahora dime, infórmame el motivo de tu traición. Yo sabía que lo harías algún día, y créeme, lo esperaba con ansias.

Tu bien sabes por qué estoy en tu contra, Tom. Estoy harto de tu soberbia, llegué a acostumbrarme, pero cuando asesinaste a Drake, no pude soportarlo. Solo porque te estorbaba, lo que quiere decir que Lisa también interfería en tus planes, y eso pasará conmigo. Te rete porque quiero que seas tu quien me libere. Tu, el gran y temido Voldemort, el que arruina vidas, el mago que se frustró al perder el amor… -

La primera maldición de la noche, le dio de lleno, haciéndolo estrellar su cuerpo contra la pared, y caer al suelo.

Tocó su costado, y sintió la carne blanda y dolorosa al tacto. Si, se había roto las costillas con el impacto. Se levantó con la mano en un costado, y le sonrió a su amo.

¿Qué sentiste, Tom¿Qué se sintió ser ciegamente amado? Porque a Lisa no le importo el monstruo en el que te estabas convirtiendo.

Porque estaba enferma. Y tanto tú como yo, sabíamos que iba a morir de una manera o de otra. – El Tom del pasado apretó los dientes, empezando a sentir el calor de la ira recorrer su cuerpo.

Y la mataste, como lo haces con todo lo que te estorba. Y yo se por qué. – El de ojos rojos lo miró fijamente esperando la respuesta. – Porque era tu debilidad, porque sentiste lo que es ser débil al no poder ganarle a la enfermedad, al recuerdo de Frank en ella.

Eso a ti no te interesa. – Un crucio fuera de sus labios y Blake retorciéndose en la alfombra de su propia casa. – Porque a mi lado has visto las maravillas de las que soy capaz, y no tengo debilidades.

Quizá no. – Murmuró respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperarse. – Pero tienes una gran frustración llamada Harry Potter, y eso te hace hervir la sangre, porque sabes que ya son casi siete años de tu regreso, y aún no puedes con ese mocoso.

Su nariz había comenzado a sangrar arruinando la belleza de su joven rostro. Sujeto contra la pared, cara a cara con su antes amigo, ahora enemigo. Hasta ese momento, sus costillas estaban hechas pedazos, sus huesos quebrados debido a la posición a que estaban siendo forzados, y sabía que algún órgano en su interior estaba deshecho, provocando una hemorragia que muy pronto lo dejaría sin vida.

Pero no, ese final estaba reservado para ser efectuado por Tom.

¿Por qué sigues hablando conmigo, Tom¿Por qué te interesa escuchar de mi propia boca cosas que sabes de sobra? – La varita en su cabeza, la hora llegaba.

Porque tu exceso de valor, me sorprende, puesto que jamás lo mostraste en el pasado. Tienes agallas, Zabini. Lastima que no hayas podido aprovecharlas como es debido. Muere satisfecho, Blake, de saber que toda la familia Zabini, está a mis pies, y que no vas a poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Lo mismo con las familias de tus amigos, Malfoy, Lestrange y Wilkes.

Mátame ya, imbécil. – Susurró, sintiendo la excesiva presión del artefacto en su sien.

Podría perdonarte la vida, lo sabes bien… - Comenzó el lord.

¡Jamás! – Gritó, seguido por un gemido ahogado, sintió el sabor de la sangre subir por su garganta, manchando sus dientes y lengua. Sus ojos borrosos, comenzaron a ver el desfiguro en la cara de su señor. La ilusión se acababa, y envejecían los dos nuevamente.

La música se había trabado, provocando que la melodía repitiera un mismo pedazo una y otra vez.

¿Alguna palabra antes de morir, "viejo amigo"? – Susurró malignamente el señor de las tinieblas en ese caótico mundo mágico.

Vete al diablo hijo de tu puta madre. – Susurró a duras penas, el último de los cuatro vasallos. Voldemort sonrió.

Avada Kedabra.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Chasqueó la lengua. Una lástima.

Mortífagos, le sobraban.

-

31 de Octubre de 1997

- Faltan 15 días –

Las calabazas, esqueletos, y demás adornos, engalanaban el gran comedor en esos momentos. El cielo hechizado relampagueaba y parecía como si la lluvia fuese a mojar las cabezas de los estudiantes ahí presentes.

A través de la copa en su mano, que contenía (supuestamente) cerveza de mantequilla, Blaise pudo observar como los demás disfrutaban de la música, del ambiente, de las bebidas… sólo disfrutaban. Pero él no podía disfrutar porque sentía que había estado en lo correcto, y de pronto la realidad lo había golpeado brutalmente, haciéndolo quedar como un completo imbécil.

Observó como Pansy y Draco se dirigían miradas furtivas y de pronto salían del salón tomados de las manos. Encarnó una ceja; claro, terminarían lo que el había interrumpido la noche anterior. Draco era muy puto, era un Malfoy, un completo Slytherin, y era regla de oro ser un mujeriego.

Él también estaba en esa lista, pero las siguientes semanas después de iniciar su último curso, su mente había cambiado por completo ante el anuncio que su padre le había dado, si, se convertiría en un mortífago oficialmente, lo quisiera o no. Draco y él habían estado haciendo pequeños trabajos el curso anterior, y ambos habían salido cruelmente afectados, sobre todo el rubio, quien había fracasado. El castigo que obtuvo fue historia, omitiendo su delicado encuentro con potter.

Después de eso, ambos habían cambiado de una manera extraña. Ya no sólo se habían ensuciado de más sus mentes, sino que al pasar a lado de cualquiera de los estúpidos del trío maravilla, las ganas de insultarlos eran mínimas, mientras que las ganas de asesinarlos, se hacían cada vez más presentes. Y eso es decir mucho, puesto que siempre fueron unos niñitos ricos hijos de papi, con la gran diferencia que ése papi era un monstruo, de esos que hacen lo imposible para que sus hijos sean iguales de abominables que ellos.

Nadie sabía lo que era ser como ellos, ni siquiera el huérfano de Potter. Nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, las botellas en su mesa se fueron acumulando, y de pronto Draco estaba a su lado, acompañándolo y bebiendo al igual que él. Su cabello despeinado, y sus ropas desarregladas, sin duda se había echado un muy buen polvo.

¿Qué hay de nuevo con el dichoso librito que tanto te aturde, Zabini? – Murmuró con la voz ronca y lo ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol.

Un fracaso. – Simple respuesta, pero cargada de desilusión. – Creo que estoy paranoico, Draco. Mira que imaginar que un libro puede tener vida propia… - Murmuró pegando sus labios a la copa, bebiendo del líquido amarillento que ésta tenía.

No eres el único. Creo que después de lo sucedido el año pasado todos estamos mal. Lo único que nos queda es resignarnos, como siempre. Y si nos portamos bien, con suerte tendremos la marca en nuestro brazo antes de que llegue la navidad.

Lindo detalle ¿No? – Dijo sonriendo, el rubio preció no entender. – De Voldemort. Es un lindo detalle de su parte darnos una marca tenebrosa para navidad. – El dragón sonrió divertido, con ojos tristes al igual que los del moreno.

Yo quería un pony. – Bromeó el platinado. – Pero casi olvido que ya no tengo un padre que me lo pueda comprar. ¿Sabes? Estoy mejor sin él, porque con él todo era obligación, tensión y obediencia. Siento que ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera sin tener que cumplir sus órdenes. Espero que enloquezca ahí dentro. – Dijo esto último con un tono amargo en la voz.

Tienes suerte, cabrón. ¿No habrá una oportunidad de que manden a mi padre también? – Dijo con sarcasmo.

No, el tuyo no es tan imbécil. – El moreno negó con la cabeza.

Malfoy, tu siempre tan espléndido.

Bien dicho, yo siempre. – Dijo mientras chocaban las copas, haciendo un brindis a la nada. Puesto que no tenían victorias por las cuales brindar… aún.

Platicaron hasta que el sueño comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, y fue entonces cuando cada uno volvió a la torre sur, a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pero sólo uno de ellos puso la cabeza en la almohada y se sumergió a un infinito sueño. Puesto que el otro se quedó estático de pie, frente a la cama. Las pupilas dilatadas a más no poder, su mente hecha un desastre, intentando contestarse a sí mismo si lo veía era real, o un sucio juego de su imaginación.

Pero no, tomó el diario entre sus manos nuevamente, y de pronto el asombro se fue. Se suponía que los elfos tiraban la basura de las habitaciones a diario, y justo por eso lo había tirado a la basura. Tal vez, un estúpido elfo lo había regresado pensando que podía servirle.

Patrañas. – Murmuró, mientras lo tiraba de nuevo, pero no al bote de la basura, si no al precipicio. Desde su ventana, la altura a la que se encontraba era asombrosa, y sólo por eso, había decidido que esa sería la mejor manera de deshacerse del diario de Tom Riddle, para no verlo jamás.

Fue así como cayó boca abajo en su mullida cama, y se dejó llevar entre los brazos de Morfeo, esperando el amanecer de un nuevo día y una resaca espantosa.

Pero… No fue así.

Había dormido apenas unas dos horas cuando sus necesidades fisiológicas lo despertaron. Se levantó con los ojos cerrados refunfuñando y tropezándose con cualquier cosa que cruzara en su camino. Terminó lo que tenía que hacer cuando recordó que aún vestía su túnica de gala.

Suspiró muriéndose de sueño, y comenzó a desvestirse, tirando las prendas en el camino a la cama, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Desvistió la cama y se metió en ella, no sin antes apagar la lámpara de su escritorio.

Bostezó, ahora si. Dormir.

Se acomodó hasta quedar sobre su costado y cerró los ojos, decidido a dormir hasta el medio día.

Pero…

… Un momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y hasta creyó brincar del asombro. Se sentó en la cama e hizo las cobijas a un lado como si fuera en cámara rápida. Prendió la luz sobre el mueble y lo vio.

El diario de Tom Riddle.

Ahí, de nuevo, en su habitación. Después de haberlo tirado desde miles de metros de altura. Estaba ahí.

Estaba borracho, o al menos eso creía. Incluso intentó pellizcarse provocando un gemido de disgusto proveniente de su garganta, diciéndole que era real. Temeroso, ahora, alargó su mano lentamente y lo tocó.

Error.

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y de repente… oscuridad.

Dulce y plena... Oscuridad.

-

Despertó en su habitación. Pero, esa no era su cama, ni esas, sus cosas. Creyó estar solo, pero el reflejo que provocaba una mujer cepillándose el cabello en el espejo, lo hizo salir de trance. Era realmente hermosa, y delicada. Sentada sobre un elegante taburete tapizado en flores, tarareaba una canción; parecía muy feliz.

El espejo del tocador estaba quebrado, y había una frase escrita que no supo descifrar, pero a ella no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Por el camisón que usaba y los muebles, y el hecho de que era su habitación, pudo acertar que estaba presenciando una memoria.

Se limitó a prestar atención.

Tocaron la puerta y la rubia maldijo. Él solo sonrió. Era una slytherin. Se notaba a leguas.

Volvieron a tocar, y ella sólo lo ignoró, metiéndose bajo las suaves y tibias colchas de su cama.

Pero aquel molesto ruido, no cesó. Y ese alguien que deseaba ser bienvenido, tampoco cesaría, hasta estar dentro. Concluyó.

El sonido insistente, siguió, hasta que aquella rubia, caminó hacia la puerta, visiblemente molesta, soltando algunas maldiciones más. La abrió, y entonces, sin siquiera ver a su visitante, murmuró un nombre.

Tom.

El moreno alzó una ceja. Tom. ¿Había dicho Tom? Es decir¿Tom Riddle¿Que diablos…?

Ella se arrepintió, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa en su mano. Ese no era Tom, no. Juraba haberlo visto en uno de los anuarios del colegio, incluso, había un retrato suyo en la sala común de Slytherin.

Era otro hombre. Trigueño, y totalmente desconocido para él, al igual que ella.

_El trigueño se le quedó viendo, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa._

_Las rodillas de la rubia comenzaron a flaquear, pero intentó no mostrarse débil._

Al parecer había una lucha interna dentro de la cabeza de esa mujer. Podía sentir su temor, así como las ganas de esconderlo. Estaba aterrada.

_¿No me invitas a pasar, Lisa? – Siseó tan lento, que la piel de Lisa, comenzó a erizarse. Tardo un poco en reaccionar, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, se sentía tan intimidada…_

Lisa. Repitió en su mente. ¿Quién era ella¿Por qué estaba en la memoria del diario?

_Claro… Pasa… - Tartamudeó un poco mientras él se aventuraba con descaro dentro de la habitación. _

_Lindo camisón… Un poco traslucido, pero me agrada… - _

Vaya. Qué falta de tacto… Pensó. Al menos, a él le funcionaba de otra forma, y caían como si nada.

Bueno, él era un Zabini, y hasta donde podía sacar conclusión, esas personas, no eran nadie. Por lo menos nadie que él conociera.

Continuó observando la escena frente a él.

_Ella no se inmutó y se acercó a la cama, sentándose quedando de espaldas hacia él._

_Hubo un silencio incómodo. Frank husmeaba en el closet de ella, mientras ella ni siquiera le decía algo._

_¿No me vas a decir nada? – Preguntó algo ofendido. Rompiendo el silencio._

_No tengo palabras, para expresarte lo que siento en estos momentos… - Aclaró titubeando mientras se abrazaba las rodillas._

Parecía un rencuentro. Al parecer, uno no muy conmovedor.

_Entiendo, aunque… yo si tengo algo que preguntarte… - La rubia se encogió de hombros incitándole a que continuara. – Lisa… ¿Me amas?_

_La pregunta le cayó como un cubetazo de agua fría, sentía un nudo insoportable en la garganta._

Con tan sólo observar el terror en sus ojos, pensó que muy pronto, esa chica tendría un infarto, o una crisis nerviosa. Aunque, el tipo a su lado, no parecía tener buenas intenciones con ella.

_Si… Tú lo sabes. – Cerró los ojos esperando una respuesta seca y dura._

_Claro, Claro… - Jugueteó con sus dedos y caminó hacia la cama. – Entonces, dímelo. Dime que me amas. – Había un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, cualquier pensamiento que estuviese cruzando por su mente, era sin duda alguna, completamente monstruoso. – Quiero escucharlo de tus labios…_

_Te amo, Frank… - Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar._

Frank. Otro nombre desconocido, pero interesante. Se acercó a la cama, intentando grabarse sus rostros.

Él ya nombrado, sonrió gustoso al escuchar la respuesta, y dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en él, esperando su siguiente acción. Y después lo vio a él. Si, lo estaba viendo.

Blaise sintió como su corazón se detenía, al sentir esa mirada esmeralda sobre su persona. El trigueño le sonrió de una manera tan desquiciada que quiso pensar que eso no estaba pasando.

Intentó comprobarlo, moviéndose un poco hacia su derecha pero… la mirada de Frank lo siguió, aún con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

A su izquierda. Lo mismo.

El contacto se rompió cuando el ojiverde le cuestionó a la rubia.

Pero después de eso, Blaise ya no pudo prestar atención a lo que sucedía en ese recuerdo. Simplemente… Merlín, exclamó suspirando. No se suponía que las memorias podía hacer eso. No se suponía que su presencia pudiese alterarla.

Para el momento en que su hubo recuperado, la conversación entre los protagonistas de ese recuerdo, había avanzado notablemente, e incluso, parecía terminar, mientras el contacto entre ellos se hacía cada vez más presente.

Frank tocaba su espalda, aspirando con fuerza, conteniendo un deseo creciente en su interior. Aspiraba su aroma y lo disfrutaba, mientras ella se encogía como si fuese un animalito indefenso.

Y era cierto. Indefensa, estaba.

_Hace mucho tiempo… que no te tocaba… - Aspiró su aroma, mientras ella se paralizaba por completo. – Tu piel es tan suave… lo había olvidado, es tan suave… - El dedo de Frank delineó peligrosamente su espalda y hombros, provocándole escalofríos. _

_Frank… No… - Alcanzó a decir._

Él la acalló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

_La cama se movió cuando el comenzó a gatear sobre ella, esta vez, poniendo las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros de seda de ella. – Tranquila. Calma, pequeña. Frank está aquí. – Depositó brevemente un beso sobre su cuello, mientras ella temblaba aterrorizada._

_Frank… - Murmuró nuevamente, esperando que el chico se detuviera…_

_Tu lo prometiste, Lisa. Dijiste que lo harías todo por mí, Todo. – Jugó con su cabello, lentamente. Haciendo rizos imposibles en su cabello tan liso, tocó su espalda y llegó de nuevo a los hombros, donde detuvo sus manos traviesas. _

Zabini sintió hervir su sangre, de impotencia.

Va a abusar de ella. Pensó. Lo va a hacer.

_La respiración de Lisa, se hizo aún más rápida. _

_Así que… digamos que aún, aún me debes algo. – Eso fue lo último que escuchó._

Y sin duda lo hizo.

_Todo fue tan rápido y violento, sus manos llegaron a su espalda, donde tomaron el camisón de seda con una inmensa fuerza, y fue cuando Lisa no pudo más, el camisón se desgarró y un grito desesperado salió de su garganta acompañado de las lágrimas que tiempo atrás había contenido. _

_El gritó se cortó abruptamente, cuando sintió una mano contra su cara, golpeándole con fuerza. _

Blaise arrugó los ojos, con desagrado. Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no podría hacer nada, puesto que eso ya había sucedido años atrás.

_Lloró, imploró e incluso pataleó, nadie le negaría que no hubiera luchado contra él, pero Frank era más fuerte y a cada patada, ella recibía un golpe. Su labio empezaba a sangrar, y las manos de Frank no se detenían._

_Él, besaba su cuello con brusquedad, dejando marcas rojas… Ella, lloraba estruendosamente mientras observaba su camisón hecho jiras en el piso._

"_Tom…" Susurró con vehemencia entre sollozos ahogados._

_Al escucharla, Frank se detuvo de golpe, sentándose el cuerpo desnudo y moreteado de ella, haciéndole más daño con su peso._

_¿Cómo acabas de llamarme estúpida? – En un intento vago por responder, Lisa abrió la boca… más no dijo nada porque la bofetada azotó directamente sobre su pómulo izquierdo, volteando su cabeza sobre la almohada._

_No me pegues… por favor, ya no… - Fue interrumpida. Frank la había tomado de los cabellos acercándola a él, casi sentándola sobre la cama, ella cerró los ojos, mientras otra lágrima caía._

_Soy Frank¿Comprendes¡Frank! – Le gritó en la cara. – Tu Tom no está aquí para salvarte, el no te salvará… Serás mía… ¡Serás mía¡Mía! – La golpeó nuevamente, soltando sus cabellos enmarañados dejándola caer bruscamente sobre la cama otra vez._

_Lisa lo observó con terror, mientras él se desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón. _

_El grito no pudo salir de su boca, ya no podía llorar, no había lágrimas._

Dios, después de lo que estaba observando, no volvería a tener relaciones sexuales en mucho, mucho tiempo. Sintió como las arcadas lo invitaban a vomitar ahí mismo. Era, muy, muy desagradable.

_Frank ya no la golpeaba, estaba tan sumido en su propio placer que el callar a la rubia ya no le era importante._

_La cama se movía junto con ellos, con brusquedad y violencia. Ella le gritaba, le imploraba que la dejase, más él, no hacía nada, más que disfrutar el momento, disfrutar aquel delicioso cuerpo que llevaba deseado desde que tenía memoria. _

_Y ahora, era suya. Suya._

Y después, todo terminó. Dando paso a un silencio, brevemente roto por los sollozos de la golpeada rubia.

El victimario se abrochó los pantalones, y observó como ella cubría vagamente su desnudez con la sábana. Era la escena más desgarradora que había visto en su vida. Había quedado tan lastimada e indefensa, y encima él sonreía. Maldito bastardo. Aún sin conocerlo tenía ganas de soltarle un sin fin de maldiciones.

Vio la sangre en las sábanas, y le dijo cínicamente.

_Me alegra saber que fui el primero, pequeña. ¿Lo ves? Nada te costaba. Fuiste muy buena, muy buena. Toda una puta. – Le murmuró al oído mientras ella gemía. La tomó nuevamente de los cabellos ocasionándole un grito de dolor. Abrió el closet y la metió en él, cerrándole la puerta casi en las narices._

_Un sollozo ahogado, y automáticamente, pateó la puerta del closet._

_Calladita, Lisa. O arruinarás la sorpresa que le tengo preparada a tu romeo. Llegará, lo sé, y cuando llegue le haré saber que eres mía. Sólo mía._

Sintió sus ojos azules encenderse. Si entonces esa era la mujer en el pasado de Riddle, y Riddle era tan poderoso en esos tiempos. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada por evitar la violación?

Y juzgándolos debido a la conversación antes de aquella injusticia… ¿Quién demonios era Frank¿Por qué estaba en esa memoria, y qué demonios tenía que ver en todo eso?

Lo que más le había encogido el corazón, era el rostro de la rubia. Los gritos y sollozos, el dolor casi palpante en el ambiente.

Hasta ese entonces Frank caminaba buscando dónde esconder su figura, fijando su vista en un rincón completamente en penumbras, y sonrió. Si, ese sería el escondite de aquel obsceno joven que se atrevió a violar a una indefensa mujer.

Blaise lo vio caminar hacia él, y sintió ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo. ¿Por qué sentía eso¿Por qué le había hecho eso a ella¿Por qué la destruía si minutos atrás le había hablado de amor?

_Porque ella lo eligió a él. - El Slytherin abrió los ojos a más no poder. _

Frank le había hablado.

No pudo asimilarlo, ya que todo se oscureció nuevamente.

E hizo lo que no había podido hacer durante toda la noche.

Dormir. Simplemente, dormir.

Continuará...

¿Review?


End file.
